Meeting the General
by Her Highness Gaki-chan
Summary: Getting your heart broken by the love of your life is hard, and getting through that pain Hinata posed as a man to join the military and when she meets a general who didn't give anyone a break, what will she do? GaaHina CHAPTER 2 EDITED!
1. Heartbroken

**AN: Hey guys, so I'm back with a new story, it has been in my mind for quite some but didn't know how to start it, but I found a great way and it was inspired by the music video 'Part of me by Katy Perry' oh I love this song. Btw the way tell me what pairing you would like for this story because I'm kinda stuck on the pairing, I have 3 options:**

***GaaHina**

***SasuHina**

***ItaHina**

**Tell me as soon as possible k thanx ;) Btw the guy you choose will be the general so better choose fast :D**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Meeting the General

Hinata was sitting in her beat up car pondering on whether she goes in and meet her boyfriend Naruto at work or return to his apartment and wait for him there, taking out the locket he gave her on their first anniversary, she opened it and smiled at their silly pictures from their first festival together, those moments were the best and she would never trade them for anything.

Finally on deciding to greet her beloved Naruto, she got off her car and was shocked to see him with some bimbo in his arms kissing right in the parking lot, she couldn't believe he would betray her like that, how could loyal Naruto turn into this two faced bastard.

Hinata was blinded with rage when she walked over to him, her midnight hair flowed behind her showing her pale angry face, she never got angry easily, Hinata was quite the opposite, she was soft spoken but strong, not the kind of person to jump straight to conclusion, but what was happening in front of her was unacceptable and she won't allow a low life like him to trample on her so easily.

Naruto has still yet to recognize her presence near him, but he was so caught up smooching the woman in his arms, he didn't even notice her. Hinata's eyes flared with anger when he didn't even feel her nearing, so raising her voice for the first time he was immediately caught off guard "Naruto" her soft yet strong voice caused him to let loose of the woman in his arms and watch in shock his girlfriend's angry face "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Frantically Naruto looked over at the woman beside him, but she was long gone, running away from the angry beauty 'What a wuss' he grumbled but a growl made him snap his head to face his dreaded luck. He sweated bullets; he didn't know what to say, how could he explain his mistake? "Uh –uh H-Hinata, I can explain" his voice quivered with fear because it was the first time he ever saw Hinata this angry, thinking about what he'll say to her he figured there wasn't any explanation for his stupid actions.

"Don't" her cold voice rang in Naruto's ears, "I don't need your pathetic excuses" she continued as she grabbed the locket from her neck that Naruto gave her and throw it in his face, "_**Because we are done**_" she hissed causing Naruto a shiver to crawl down his spine.

Turning her heels to leave this pathetic excuse of a man, he actually dared to stop her "Hinata, Hinata wait I'll explain everything please give me a chance" he begged, but Hinata ignored his pleads and drove her beat up car in a dangerous speed almost hitting Naruto in the process but fortunately for him he got out of her way in time.

Turning on the radio in full blast she was listening to _**'Part of me by Katy Perry'**_ and somehow this song seemed to relate to her, bobbing her head to the beats, she pulled over in a gas station. Opening the door in a rough manner, she stomped in the convenient store in the gas station; she took a drink from the beverages area to relax her mind from the entire buzz in the parking lot. As she was paying, her eye caught the sight of a poster on the board near the cashier.

She didn't realize she was staring for a long time on the rugged piece of paper, until she was caught off guard by the cashier when he spoke "I was once in the military too" Hinata pulled her gaze off the poster and looked at the old wrinkly man, you could see that this man had been through hell and still could stand through it all over again, she felt admiration for him, he was a man she wanted to be.

"How was it?" she asked him as he leaned back in his seat, and sighed in content, "Oh it was the best, fighting and protecting the country, best damn feeling and a great way to relieve anger" he smiled looking in Hinata's sparking eyes. "That good huh" she smiled at the man who gave her determination to try it out, "Yeah best days of my life, I would go there again but my body is too old to keep with you youngsters, better keep those job openings for people who are capable" he joked but his eyes held a little sorrow and Hinata felt bad for him, "Don't worry, I think you're capable" she smiled brightly trying to make him feel better.

Her words made the old man laugh "No need for compliments, so I'm guessing you wanna join?" she nodded her head and looked in his deep brown eyes, she could see that he was handsome in his days and if she saw him in his young life, she would date him in a heartbeat, he seemed loyal, but alas time wasn't in her hands, "You know if I was younger, I would date you" he joked and both of them laughed "Me too" she sighed remembering what Naruto had done to her, she would choose this man over him any day.

"Well honey, here's your drink, it's on the house" giving her a pleasant smile which she generously returned, "Thank you, I don't know how to re-pay you" he laughed heartedly "Oh no need, just when you are off duty, come visit by and tell me how they changed" he said making Hinata grin, "It's the least I could do" taking her drink she waved to the old man and left the gas station, on her way to her apartment.

When she arrived to her sanctuary, Hinata went straight to her bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror she shook in anger; why would he do that to her, he wasn't a man and she was going to show him what a man is supposed to be. Grabbing a pair of scissors, she lifted a huge fist of hair and started cutting; she cut all her anger, her pain, her betrayal and didn't stop until she couldn't cut anymore. Ruffling it a bit, she raised her head to look at what she did and realizing what her actions have done, she looked like a boy.

Smirking she opened the mirror cabinet and pulled out bandages, she wrapped them tightly around her chest to make them look flat, making her smirk widened when it worked, she really did look like a man and she was going to join the military as one.


	2. Busted on the first day! Crap '

**AN: Hello so I edited Chapter 2 because I received a review from an anonymous saying that her recruiting was unreal and I really thank you who ever you are, this helps me to improve and put all effort in it. So hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it xD**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Meeting the General

A week later Hinata felt groggy waking up, the events of last week had a big impact on her and today she'll make drastic changes in her lifestyle. Heading to the bathroom, she showered, dried up and wore her disguise that consists of bagging black jeans, a white vest with a black hoddie over it.

She smirked at her reflection in the mirror; she looked like one of the bad boys, who want to be straight by joining the military. Laughing to herself she grabbed her duffle bag and head to her car driving in full speed to the military base.

When she got off, she looked around the base, it was quite busy and she couldn't wait until she starts training. Walking in the main block, she went directly to the recruiting office and handed all her paper work that she forged like the name and gender but the rest it quite legal to the commander in charge of recruiting,

The man looked over the paper and smiled in approval "Ok Hikaru, your papers looks promising and I think a fine lad like you would work perfectly here" the older man smirked skimming over the paper once again, "Thank you" Hinata replied deepening her voice, inside she was cheering and dancing because she got accepted. The man smiled looking at her happy face, "Well all you have to do now is head for the storage room, grab a uniform and hand over your items like your mobile phone then after you change go to the orientation hall" he spoke in authority making Hinata grin "Yes sir".

'OH THANK GOD! He took the bait' she grinned and pumped her fists in the air when she went out of the office, then again if it wasn't for her _**lovely**_ cousin Neji, note the sarcasm here she wouldn't even get this close, at the beginning he didn't approve but then he helped her because she used a small weapon making him wrapped round her finger.

**Flashback**

**He couldn't believe she'll be stupid enough to join the army and as a **_**boy**_**, what was she thinking, so what if Naruto cheated, they always do that. She could go and find another guy but no she decided to go to the army. **

**Hinata just stared at her cousin rambling sitting on her couch. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING? NO SORRY YOU DON'T THINK AT ALL!" Neji glared at his quiet cousin "Neji list-" Hinata tried to talk to him but he won't let her "LISTEN TO YOU? WANT ME TO LISTEN, YOU WILL BE DEAD BY THE FIRST DAY." he threw his hands up pacing the room leaving a trail behind him. "IF YOU JUST LISTEN I'LL TELL YOU, YOU DOLT" Hinata stood from her seat and glared at her cousin. "I'll do anything I want, get it Neji" she hissed poking him in the chest.**

**"Hey oww don't hit my sensitive spot" he whined rubbing his chest but Hinata muffled a laugh and raised her brow "Delicate much?" she grinned at her cousin and he glared back "No you just hit in the wrong place" he shifted his eyes hoping she would believe him but of course she saw through him.**

**"Look Neji I really need this and please just help me, I have to find myself" she pleaded giving him the puppy dogs eyes making him melt immediately, he looked at her and sighed in frustration those eyes always caught him off guard, she'll be the death of him one day "Okay okay I'll help you but you owe me" he said smiling a bit…**

**End of Flashback**

Well it turned out that Neji had hacked the government systems changing Hinata's information so that the military don't get suspicious, 'I love you Neji, you stupid techno freak' she sighed in happiness.

Also she got rid of the physical exam by giving them a doctor's note written by Neji of course telling them that she has a phobia of people touching her. It seemed real on her part and the stupid commissioner fell in the trap, 'Ha! This is going to be epic, poor thing didn't think that military involves touching and fighting people. Are they desperate this much?' she grinned as she went to the storage room.

Taking her uniform she head towards the locker rooms, entering Hinata's face flushed a bit, well what do you expect when a girl enters a room full of half naked men, naturally you'd blush. Quickly avoiding the men, she went to her assigned locker which thankfully was in the back and not many guys were there.

Taking her hoddie off she was glad for the white vest under it, no one will notice her body, so she quickly wore the green army shirt while they're distracted. Next were her pants but that was the tricky part, they'll notice her feminine legs since she wasn't wearing any boxers, so she couldn't take them off in front of them. Sitting on the bench under the lockers she waited until the guys that were left finish.

There were 2 left one was a brunette with red tattoos running down his cheeks, he had wolfy features and seriously he was considered hot in Hinata's book, next to him was a raven head, he had a pale complexion and was wearing round sunglasses, both were wearing the uniform which meant that they are leaving soon, thank god 'Wonder why he is wearing those indoors' Hinata thought glancing curiously at the raven head.

Looking back at the ground Hinata thought back at what she was leaving, her old life had never been exciting but, still she's gonna miss her place and Neji, _**especially**_ Neji'I'll let Hanabi deal with torturing him' she thought.

Sitting there smirking like an idiot got the two men worried for her, "Hey man you ok?" the brunette waved a hand in front of Hinata's face since she spaced out a bit. Noticing the hand she shook her head a bit and saw the brunette who she thought was hot was in right front of her, this shocked her and in result her answer was lame "Ya" she laughed awkwardly in her deep voice, "If you say so" he grinned raising a brow, "Well my name is Kiba and that's my pal Shino" he smiled pointing at the raven head.

"Nice to meet you Kiba I'm Hikaru" Hinata smiled guess the guys here aren't mean as they rumored, suddenly Kiba hit her back in a friendly way making Hinata jerk forward 'Damn it, that hurts' she gritted her teeth, "No need to be polite, we are all buddies right" he grinned wider showing his canines. "Ya" Hinata smiled awkwardly, "Well me and Shino need to go, see you in orientation room, we gonna meet our general there" he saluted her and him and the other guy left the locker room.

Hinata sighed in relief at last everyone left the room, now she can change without worrying. 'The guys here are kinda rough but it's the military' she thought taking her jeans off, she thrown it in her locker not bothering to fold it. "Woah" Hinata froze as she heard a **male** voice, turning her head slowly to the right; she was shocked to see a guy standing there with his jaw dropped. Hinata's mind went high wire and quickly as possible she wore her pants.

"What the hell you're doing?" she screamed looking at the male who still had his jaw dropped, shaking his head he looked at her closely "What do you mean I came to put my stuff, but I'm wondering what is a **girl** doing in a **men's** locker room" he smirked looking at her surprised reaction. Composing herself Hinata crossed her arms, "I'm sorry you must be mistaken I don't see a girl here" she deepened her voice so he doesn't notice.

"Oh really" he smirked getting closer, "Yea real-, hey what are you doing?" she frowned as he neared trapping her between the lockers and him, feeling his breath hitting her face "Then you wouldn't mind me kissing you" he smirked wider looking at Hinata's panicky face. Hinata was scared if this guys discovered her she would be dead, so without thinking she pushed him roughly away from her, "What do you think you are doing, I'm straight damn it" she screamed forgetting to deepen her voice.

"Aha" he pointed an accusing finger at her, "What guy has a girly voice" he smirked crossing his arms, Hinata's eyes shifted "Uh-uh hormone problems?" she lamely excused but this time with her deep voice. But the man smirked wider "What man shifts his voice from high to low" again Hinata couldn't think of a good excuse so she blurt out the first thing came in her mind "When I shout my voice goes high" she again used any lame excuse.

"Ah-ha as if I believe you" he smirked "By the way, the name's Sai, nice to have a **girl** on the squad" he grinned pervertedly "Ugh how many times do I tell you that I'm a guy" she fumed, and Sai gave her a 'I-don't-think-so' look "The evidence says otherwise, I'm sure we'll acquaint nicely. Well gotta go bye" Sai winked at the blushing (from anger mind you) Hinata and left her to sulk in the locker room.

Hinata couldn't believe she got caught on the first day; she must be careful from now on and watch out for that pervert named Sai. "Ugh damn him" she growled hitting her head against the lockers rather hard, it made her whimper from pain, "Damn it" Hinata slid down and sighed in frustration, "Well what happened, happened let's see this general, just hope he isn't a pervert like that guy" Hinata prayed for good luck and made her way to the orientation room.

Entering the massive room, Hinata feel small under the gazes of the huge statues that had adored each side of the four walls; they looked human so she guessed they could be warriors or some kind of people with huge influences on the military.

Hinata bit her lip as she went in further the room to take her place between the men, as she went towards the back, her eye caught Sai staring at her giving her a smirk that promised chaos behind it, 'Gotta watch out from him' she thought glaring back at him. Hinata stood beside the brunette that she met in the locker room, he made her feel quite safe so he was the best option for now, "Glad you could join us" Kiba whispered disturbing the tense silence, "Thanks" she whispered back not knowing what to expect from this place, now realizing that the military was no joke.

Suddenly the doors busted open as boots clicked walking through the doors, his red hair was the first thing that caught her eye, its vibrant colour intimidated many and his sea foam eyes were hard and cold, one look could make anyone run away from his sight, his arms were lean and tucked behind his back showing his hard work ripple through the thick long sleeved shirt, his legs were stomping in and Hinata felt nervous, she didn't know what to expect from this guy but soon she'll face the torture.

"Good morning gentlemen" he boomed, his voice scared her, it was deep, demanding and dare she say hot? "I'm your general Gaara Sabaku and under my lead I'll be getting you ready to face anything" this man definitely knew how to hold his head high and every single thing about this man screamed **dominance**, **leadership** and **power**, this really is scaring the shit out of Hinata and for the first time she's regretting coming into this part of the world.

* * *

**AN: Well there you go edited, and please tell me if you find anything unrealistic I'm trying to** **give it my all in this so please say anything in your mind. **


	3. You are going down!

**AN: At last another update for Meeting the General. It has been a long time lol. Also for who is waiting for another update of 'Accidental Marriage' I'm really sorry but hopefully I'll update it soon :D have patience with me please.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only the plot!**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Meeting the General

Gaara was giving his new recruits a skeptical look, some looked good but most of them need intensive training if they think they can succeed in this field. Walking between the rows Gaara gave each guy a warning glare; if they even do the slightest slip up they're out of here.

His eyes finally landed on a scrawny little guy, he seemed a little odd for this place. He looked quite feminine and fairly fragile. This guy seemed to be in the wrong place in the wrong time. Gaara approached him and smirked a little 'Guess I have to teach the little guy a lesson here on how to know your rank around here'.

Hinata gulped slightly when she saw her new general smirk a little and is approaching her, what has she done wrong? She came here to prove herself not get bullied, ugh damn her luck, 'WHY IS NEJI ALWAYS RIGHT' she screamed in her mind, she was going frantic. Hinata couldn't phantom on what will this guy will do to her.

"What's your name boy?" Gaara sneered as he stood in front of her, "H-hikaru Hyuga, sir" she said a bit shakily. Gaara stood with this hand on his chin and hmmed "Hyuga you say, I always thought you scum would go for business, guess you're a rebel" he chuckled deeply making Hinata shudder a bit.

Gaara always thought Hyuga's were deceiving scums, they were the reason for the falling of the Sabaku industries many years ago, but again his father deserved what he got. He was a deceiving scum as well. Him and his siblings left the Sabaku Empire before its fall, guess the fall was a little bonus for their miserable lives with their long dead father, especially Gaara.

Hinata's eyes widened why would he call her family scums 'What a bastard!' she thought angrily. Its true she left the Hyuga household as soon as she became legal, she already had a fortune stashed from her mother that her father didn't know about, and as soon as she became 18 she moved to a little apartment in the middle of Tokyo, it was refreshing being away from the influences of her father and live her life.

"No sir, I prefer the outside world than a stuffy office" she said nervously, well its true she always preferred the outside than offices. Her father always tried to persuade her on joining the Hyuga business, with her strategy skills and intelligence she was a vital tool for the company.

That comment made Gaara smirk wider, this is going to be fun, 'I wonder how long till he break down under my control' that smirk made Hinata uneasy, this man is so intimidating he can make anyone breakdown under one look, but she wasn't going to make him enjoy seeing her squirm under his gaze, so straightening her posture, she looked at him in the eye.

Hinata's stare seemed to take Gaara back a bit but brushed it away quickly, "Outside world huh, well we'll see how long you'll keep going. And that goes for all of you, now follow me to the field" he shouted the last part.

The guys lined out of the orientation hall and Gaara stayed behind thinking a bit, 'This guy is a bit odd but I'm going to have fun seeing him squirming under my touch' he chuckled a bit as he made his way out of the hall.

* * *

**AN: Ok I admit it's a bit short, kind of like a filler too but I'm kinda stuck if you have any suggestions don't be afraid to PM me ;)**


End file.
